Talk:Demigirl/@comment-26197299-20150312192157
As a community as a whole they all face slurs, mocking, bullying, torment and pain from those around them. They are questioned for who they are, what and who they love and the gender they associate as. They are discriminated against on a daily basis in some cases bringing about fatality and self harm. Many of them struggle as a community to find LOVE and SUPPORT from those they most need it from. Some seek that love and support from online communities or social organizations. And go in search of answers to their sexuality and gender on sites such as this. Demi-Girl & Demi-Boy Are umbrella terms in which seem to become messy hard to keep up with- it is complex to say the least. BUT No one every said gender or sexuality was simple or JUST ““black and white””; my thats a laugh life being black and white. HA. It is a rainbow; a rainbow of many shades, hues, tints and COLORS. This demi boy or girl term or ANY term for that matter; be it gender or sexual association- It has a grey area from the black and white terms. You’d think with how they are raised and how society works that- A person is either a girl or a boy. “Thats the society Norm.”- But just like all the other terms... it starts out being grey and not quite as excepted as all the other terms in the rainbow. People within the SAME community denounce it question it and reject it; claiming "Its not like that". "Thats not how it works." or "Your confused its just a phase." "You don't know who you are yet." etc. etc. This seems to different or to complex to "wishy washy" right? to you perhaps to some maybe. But like anything no matter what it is one associates with or is sexualy interested in. I think and should hope for **** sake- ANYONE who is a true supporter and advocate to the LGTB Community- anyone who really knows that pain of being outcasted from "Norm" society anyone who really knows that struggle; would and SHOULD KNOW to support any other fellow LGTB member. WITHOUT question or SELF OPINIONATED ideas. Because they should- one would think- know from personal experience. They would and should have the decency, sympathy and compassion that one should show to themselves and to others who GO THREW THE EXACT SAME THING. Though to varying degrees; the same shame, pain and discrimination. Which they all face. Everyone should at least show some support to their community and if they can not its best they keep their comments to themselves; Its unproductive and only harms the community as a whole, its shameful to the rest of them and destructive to those who work hard to create peace, acceptance and freedom for the rest. They all need support to discover who they are, who they want to love and be who they want to be in this world. Without the crudeness, rudeness and snickering they tend to receive from their own community on a daily basis. The constant judging and denouncing and shaming that THEY ALL get enough of from the rest of the world. Heres a grand idea ...rather then fighting and denouncing one anothers sexuality and gender. The community should be fighting for their rights and their freedom to love and live like any other human being; and rather be denouncing the laws that oppress them not one another. Don't you deserve it? Love Freedom and Rights? This site this information that is being given out- This isn't about you this isn't about mocking your sexuality this isn't about making people look like a joke or making things more complicated. This is about being able to reach out and give information to those who relate and need it most so that they can express their selves freely and be who they want to be... Yes terms are a bit cliche who really needs terms anyway- but as humans everyone goes in search for who and what they are and terms help them find that. If you expect kindness, you expect freedom to love who you want to love and compassion for the pain you feel and the neglect you face. If you expect your sexuality and gender and who you are to be taken seriously- you should give it those around you first before expecting it back in return. To those of you who do come here in search of an answer to who you are or what your sexuality is- know that there are "US" who support you, who know what it is like. Your not alone and we know all to well what it is like. We stand united as a community to fight for our rights to fight along side you rather then against you. You are who you are and don't you EVER let anyone ever tell you others wise. This all might of seemed a bit repetitive and excuse any grammatical errors- BUT seeming as how many can NOT somehow wrap their tiny little minds around the idea of support and acceptance and BEING A COMMUNITY; I found it necessary to stress the importance of the topics above hopefully some of it sunk in. Not likely but heres hoping.